Únicamente dos palabras
by Jan di-chan
Summary: Todo empezó por las palabras de Cana. Si ella no les hubiera retado a hacer eso, posiblemente Lucy no se estaría viendo ahora entre espada y pared. Porque decir únicamente esas dos palabras, no era nada sencillo. Podía sentirlas, y por supuesto que las sentía, muy fuerte desde su corazón, pero muy contrario era tener que decirlas. ¿Lograría decirle a Natsu eso que sentía?


_Aquí se presenta Jan di_chan con su primera historia de amor y humor de Natsu y Lucy. Espero a todos que os guste, os dejo para que podáis comenzar.  
><em>

_**Disclaimer:** Fairy tail pertenece al genialisimo mangaka Mashima. Yo sólo tomo prestado a sus personajes para crear mi historia.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>One shot<strong>

**únicamente dos palabras**

**.**

**_Flash Back_**

_"-¡Juvia está feliz de pareja con Gray-sama!-exclamó la peliazul sonriendo de felicidad. _

_Mirajane, Cana, junto con Levy y Lucy sonrieron, sabiendo lo feliz que ahora estaba su amiga. _

_-Juvia está tan feliz que sería capaz de hacer llover toda la semana-exclamó de nuevo, mientras que sus ojos se transformaban en corazones y juntaba sus manos._

_-Nos alegra que estés tan contenta Juvia-sonrió Mirajane_

_-Pero lo de la lluvia sobra-murmuró Lucy con una gotita resbalando tras su nuca_

_-Qué suerte tenéis todas.-murmuró Cana mirando con fastidio su vaso de cerveza. Las chicas la miraron.-Todas tenéis a alguien que os quiere, en cambio yo…-y suspiró. _

_Ellas se vieron, preocupadas. _

_-Nee, Cana-chan…_

_-¡Odio a los hombres!-gritó a los cuatro vientos, cogiendo del suelo un gran barril de cerveza. _

_A las chicas les resbaló la gota. ¿De dónde había sacado eso?_

_-Cana-llamó Levy-seguro que muy pronto encontraras a alguien que se enamore de ti y tú de él._

_La chica dejó el barril a un lado y las miró, como queriendo asesinarlas. Mirajane se alejó a un lado, ella tampoco tenía pareja, y bien feliz que se encontraba ahora. _

_-Gajeel-dijo sonrojando a la peliazul-Gray-y Juvia se sonrojó, pero mostró una sonrisa-Y Natsu-Lucy viró la cabeza a un lado, sonrojada. Las miró fijamente y al rato suspiró._

_-¡¿A qué viene ese suspiro?!-preguntó molesta Lucy._

_-Todavía me pregunto qué es lo que visteis en ellos.-y buscó con la mirada al trío de chicos por la gran sala. Natsu y Gray discutían de nuevo, a lo que se unió Gajeel, y finalmente la mitad de los que estaban en la sala. A las cuatros chicas les resbaló la gota de nuevo, menos a Juvia, que miraba embobada el cuerpo de Gray, que iba solo en ropa interior. _

"_Yo soy la única que ha visto el cuerpo desnudo de Gray-sama. La única que lo ha tocad__o" Y se sonrojó.__ "Gray es tan bueno conmigo, aun cuando lo perseguía y le hacía beber pociones que daban resultados contrarios, él…terminó aceptándome"__. Suspiró mirando como éste perseguía a Natsu. Sonrió. _

_-Etto…-murmuró Lucy sin saber que responderle, mirando como Natsu escupía fuego hacia el escudo de Gray y gritaba "eso es lo único que tienes", "Yo soy más fuerte que tú". Le resbaló la gota. _

_Admitía que Natsu a veces era "algo" infantil, que se enfadaba con facilidad y que se desmayaba en todos los transportes hasta tal punto de devolver todo, pero aun así…Apoyó la cabeza sobre su mano y sonrió al ver a Natsu sonreír, cuando le dio por fin a Gray. _

_Aun siendo como era, lo amaba._

_Levy miró a Gajeel, mientras éste sonreía y repartía golpes a diestra y siniestra. Sonrió, Gajeel realmente se lo pasaba bien en el gremio. __Aunque a veces era algo…bruto__, pensó al ver al pobre Natsu volando hacia el otro lado de la sala. _

_Aun así me gusta._

_Cana miró incrédula a las tres chicas. _

_-Increíble-soltó y las tres chicas la miraron, sonrojándose. Mientras Cana explotaba a risas- estáis coladitas hasta los huesos por ellos- y siguió riendo. _

_-¡Cana!-exclamó avergonzada Levy viendo como la castaña se retorcía en la mesa de risa. _

_-Nee, nee Cana, no te rías-dijo Mirajane, ocultando su sonrisa bajo su mano_

_-Mira-san-mustió Lucy, negando pero con las mejillas muy sonrojadas- si nos gustan. No hay nada de malo._

_Cana sonrió de lado, notando ese cambio de palabras. _

_-Nada, no hay nada de malo-murmuró y las tres chicas abrieron sus ojos, sorprendiéndose-nada malo._

_Ellas tragaron duro mientras veían a la chica sonreír aún más._

_-C-cana._

_-Apuesto lo que sea que no os atrevéis-se sentó en la mesa, delante de las tres chicas. _

_-Cana, que vas a….-preguntó Mirajane a un lado de la mesa_

_-Apuesto que no sois capaces de declararos otra vez._

_-¿¡Qué?!-exclamaron las tres y sus rostros se volvieron rojos como tomates. _

_-Porque os impresionáis, no es la primera vez-miró a Levy- excepto para ti-y sonrió. _

_Levy apartó su mirada, abochornada._

_-¿A-a que viene eso Cana? -preguntó temblorosa Lucy-como quieres…_

_-Quiero ver cómo les decís __eso__._

_-¿__Eso__?-preguntaron las tres. Cana se acercó y sonrió. _

_-Te amo-susurró. Y las tres chicas se sonrojaron al completo. Cana volvió a reír, ante la súbita reacción de sus amigas._

_-T-t-te…..-murmuraba Juvia sonrojadísima-Juvia no puede…_

_-Lo hiciste una vez, quien dice que no puedes de nuevo-y alzó las cejas, mirándola con burla._

_-Cana, no puedes perderle eso a las chicas. Esa palabra es… muy importante- dijo Mirajane, sonrojada también-una chica debe estar seguro de lo que siente par decir t…bueno, eso._

_Cana volvió a sonreír con socarronería. _

_-Creo que ellas están bien seguras de lo que sienten, nee Lucy, Juvia….Levy…_

_Y ellas bajaron la mirada, sonrojadas. Aquello era imposible. Casi inaudito. Volver a… _

_-¡Lucy!-y sintió un brazo pasar por sus hombros. Más cuando volteó, se sonrojó furiosamente al ver a Natsu con su rostro muy cerca-¡vamos por una misión!_

_-N-Natsu…_

_El chico, extrañado al no recibir un grito por parte de su amiga y ahora, pareja, se acercó. _

_-Lucy-ella se sorprendió y sonrojó al verlo tan cerca de su rostro-estás bien? Estas muy roja-y puso una mano en su frente_

_-Estará enferma otra vez-dijo Happy _

_-¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te duele algo?-preguntó preocupado el pelirosado _

_-Estoy bien-dijo agarrando la mano que tenía en su frente y sosteniéndola-gracias-susurró_

_-¡Bien! Entonces vamos a por una misión!-y tiró de ella._

_-¡Aye sir!_

_-Espera Natsu-éste se detuvo y volteó. Lucy bajó la cabeza, sonrojada- antes…antes tengo que decirte algo.-y apretó su mano, avergonzada, sintiendo la mirada de Cana y las otras chicas en su nuca. Aunque la de Cana era la que más se notaba. _

_-Claro, dime-se acercó a ella y le sonrió. _

_-Podría ser en otro lado…es que…-y lo miró, cabizbaja. __Onegai Natsu. _

_Natsu, sin entender porque no podía decírselo aquí asintió. _

_-Happy, podrías…-pidió Lucy sonrojada mirándole. Happy sonrió con malicia. _

_-¡Aye! Ya quieres hacer cosas sucias Lucy-y se rió, tapándose la boca con las patitas. _

_-¡No!-le gritó avergonzada tirando de Natsu.-Vámonos._

_-¡O-oe, Lucy! ¿Por qué no puede venir Happy? Es que vamos a…_

_-¡No!-gritó ella de nuevo y cerró la puerta del gremio tras eso. _

_Happy se acercó a la mesa donde estaban las chicas. _

_-Nee, Lucy quiere hacer cosas sucias con Natsu-dijo riendo._

_-Vamos-dijo de repente Cana._

_-¿Qué?-la miraron incrédulas Levy, Mirajane y Juvia. _

_-Vamos a ver como lo hace- y se levantó dispuesta a seguirles. _

_-¡C-Cana eso está mal!-gritó Levy yendo tras ella_

_-¡Juvia si quiere verlo!_

_-¡Chicas, eso no está bien!-gritó Mirajane siguiéndolas-Lucy necesita su espacio y…_

_-¡Os ggggusta!-Dijo Happy sonriendo y las siguió. _

_-¡Happy!-exclamó avergonzada Mirajane."_

**_Final Flash back_**

**_.  
><em>**

Y ahora, delante del árbol del parque de Magnolia…

"_Como he podido llegar a esto_" Pensó Lucy mirando al chico que tenía delante." _Como me he dejado llevar por…"_

-Lucy-llamó Natsu, sorprendiéndola -¿estás bien?- preguntó él, alzando una ceja.

Llevaban varios minutos ahí, uno delante del otro, bajo el gran árbol, sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Raro, porque Lucy no era de esas chicas que guardaban silencio.

-N-Natsu-su voz tembló y sintió sus mejillas arder. Bajó la cabeza y asintió, dándole a entender que estaba bien.

-¿Seguro? Estás muy callada y eso es muy raro- y sonrió, mostrando su perfecta dentadura.

Ella suspiró, ignorando su último comentario. Si, sabía perfectamente que a Natsu le encantaba molestarla, se divertía viéndola enfadada. Pero esta vez, tenía otra cosa en la cabeza, algo que no la había dejado de atormentar en todo el día. Y todo por culpa de sus compañeras…

-¿Qué era eso que querías decirme?-preguntó sacándola de sus pensamientos

-¡Gyaah!-exclamó al verle tan cerca de nuevo, haciendo que ella retrocediera-N-Natsu.

Natsu ladeó la cabeza, observando el extraño comportamiento de su novia.

-A ti te ocurre algo-murmuró acercando su rostro, examinándola.

Lucy tragó duro, sonrojada.

-N-natsu…yo…

-¿He hecho algo?-preguntó de repente, preocupado y alejándose. Lucy se sorprendió.-Seguro que he hecho algo para enfadarte, ¿verdad?-

-N-n…

-¡Aaaaah! ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que acabarías descubriéndolo todo-se agarró la cabeza-¡Sabía que no podría ocultarlo durante más tiempo!

-N-Natsu que…

-Lo siento -dijo haciendo una reverencia-juro que no quería fisgar en el cajón de tu ropa interior pero Happy, él dijo que quería verlo y pues…pues nos llevamos unos cuantos panties al gremio y…

-¿Qué has hecho qué?-exclamó sorprendida

-¡Perdóname!-exclamó de nuevo agarrando sus manos-los del gremio las vieron y…se quedaron con algunas-Lucy quedó boquiabierta-Yo intenté quitárselas, pero al hacerlo se rompieron y…y…-se alejó de nuevo y se cubrió con los brazos la cara-¡lo siento!

Lucy que tenía su puño alzando y en su frente una venita, respiró hondo. Así que era por eso por lo que no paraban de silbarla y decirle "bonito conjunto", "nos dejarías verlo de nuevo?".

-Natsu…-siseó. Él chico tembló mientras Lucy sonreía con malicia, ocultando su mirada bajo el flequillo.

-L-lucy…-murmuró. Y asustado como estaba, no se le ocurrió otra cosa para desenfadarla que…abrazarla.

-TeamoLucy-soltó rápidamente haciendo que Lucy, ya sorprendida por ese abrazo, bajara sus puños, sonrojada.

-Q-qu…-y notó como éste la apretaba más contra su pecho.

-Te amo-repitió apresándola más fuerte. Abrió los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba completamente relajada. Sonrió. Su plan había funcionado y orgulloso con eso, la apretó aún más-te amo-volvió a repetir.

Y era cierto. Amaba a Lucy más que a nada en el mundo. Pero recurrir a esta técnica era lo único que le quedaba para que su chica no lo golpeara.

Lucy, roja como un tomate y sacando humo por las orejas, sintió que se iba a desmayar. Natsu acababa de…de…

El chico la separó y puso las manos sobre su hombro, sonriendo al ver cómo había dejado a Lucy. No sabía porque, pero siempre que le decía que la amaba, Lucy se sonrojaba al completo y miraba al suelo, mientras ella se ponía a juntar la punta de sus dedos. Le encantaba verla así, por él.

Y sonriendo aún más, puso las manos sobre sus mejillas y besó su frente.

-Te amo, Lucy-volvió a decir, acariciando sus mejillas con los pulgares.

Lucy le miró a los ojos, sonrojada. Éste sonreía, mostrando sus dos afilados dientes, acariciando sus mejillas…él…él lo había dicho…porque ella no podía!

-N-Natsu…-pero éste besó su frente de nuevo, bajó hasta su mejilla, dando pequeños besos, por su nariz, su mentón, su cuello...-Natsu…-murmuró sintiéndose desfallecida ante los besos de su novio. Se agarró a su camisa, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de sus besos.

Y Natsu sonrió mientras seguía dando húmedos besos a Lucy. Sabía que no debía hacer esto, y menos en una zona donde todo el mundo podía mirarlos, pero…subió des del cuello al mentón, y se paró ahí, justo delante de sus labios. Sus manos bajaron hasta su cintura y la estrecharon contra él. Estaba perdiendo la cordura.

-Nee...Lucy-ésta abrió los ojos al notar que había dejado de besarla, vio como sonreía.-¿Qué querías decirme antes?-y besó sus labios. Lucy subió sus manos hasta su cuello y le rodeó con los brazos. Ésta rompió el beso y sonrió.

-Yo también…-le dio un corto beso y junto su frente con la de él-te amo-susurró sonrojándose. Natsu sonrió de nuevo y ella le miró, haciendo un puchero.-¿te estás riendo de mí?-dijo separándose, cruzada de brazos.

Natsu agarró sus manos y las pasó por su cintura para que así de esta manera ella le abrazara. Luego él rodeó su cintura.

-Ya lo sabía-respondió él, sonriendo-por eso me reía-ella hizo un puchero y Natsu alzó su rostro con la mano para besarla-sé que estas loquita por mí.-dijo al separarse-Por eso, me hace feliz oírlo.

Lucy le miró unos segundos, aún molesta.

-Tonto-y se abrazó a él, hundiendo la cara en su pecho. Natsu sonrió y la abrazó. Jamás en su vida pensó que iba a ser tan feliz. Una maravillosa idea pasó por su mente. Miró a ambos lado y al no ver a nadie, sonrió de lado.

-Nee, Lucy, vamos a hacerlo-le susurró. Lucy se separó al instante, sonrojada.

-¿Ha-hacerlo?

Pero Natsu solo sonrió aún más. Y Lucy pudo ver como se lamía los labios. Se sonrojó al completo.

-N-Natsu n-no…-ella dio un paso atrás y natsu dio otro hacia delante-Natsu…- caminó hacia atrás, nerviosa y avergonzada. Él no podía querer hacerlo aquí. Por kami! Esto era un parque! –Natsu…espera…no podemos- tropezó con una rama y cayó al suelo. Cuando abrió los ojos, Natsu estaba plantado delante de ella, sonriendo con malicia.

-Será una nueva experiencia…-y Lucy tembló ante esa profunda y ronca voz. Natsu se agachó y ella cerró los ojos.

-¡Kyaaah!-se oyó después de notar un gran peso sobre su cuerpo.

-¡No Natsu! ¡No!-exclamó

-¡Cana!-exclamó una voz que le hizo abrir los ojos. Sobre ella, Natsu estaba inconsciente y sobre este, Levy, Juvia, Cana y Mirajane discutían.

-Os dije que no era bueno seguirles-exclamó Mirajane molesta

-Tu dijiste que nos subiéramos al árbol-replicó Cana-¡y sal de encima!

-A Juvia le falta aire-dijo esta

-Pesan demasiado, salgan-gritó Levy sonrojada. Happy bajó volando y se paró a un lado de ellas. Sonrió de lado.

-Os ggggusta-

-¡No hagas eso!-exclamaron las cinco chicas, sonrojadas.

.

.

.

**=FIN=**

* * *

><p><em>Jeje. Y este es mi primer y no último fic de Fairy Tail. Sobre todo de esta genialosa pareja. Natsu y Lucy. Para todos aquellos que leen el fic y no sepan que es FT, vean y lean manga y serie enseguida. ¡Una de las mejores, sin dudar!<em>

_¡Espero que os haya gustado porque... nos veremos en el siguiente!_


End file.
